


Sweet Music for Bad Feelings

by SedonaBetta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedonaBetta/pseuds/SedonaBetta
Summary: Son los ultimas horas que tengo para verte antes de que te vayas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Sweet Music for Bad Feelings

Después de nuestra graduación, el tiempo pasó ante nuestros ojos sin notarlo. No puedo recordar mucho de los días que vinieron después. Me encuentro ahora rumbo al aeropuerto, gracias a la insistente petición de Oikawa de acompañarle para despedirnos, parece que era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer luego de tantos años juntos, o así dice él. Estamos en el auto de sus padres, a mitad de camino de nuestro destino, los señores aconsejan a Oikawa cada segundo que pueden, a veces hablan llenos de orgullo por su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo, aparecen matices de tristeza en sus voces. Estos padres ven a su hijo partir a miles de kilómetros para seguir su sueño, me hace pensar en como se pondría mi madre si estuviese en su misma situación. Empiezo a sentir _ese_ picor en mi garganta, y por momentos, me cuesta respirar.

A pesar de la tristeza en el ambiente Oikawa se empeña en animar a sus padres de cualquier forma, apoyo —por primera vez, creo yo— su molesto comportamiento esperando logre distraerlos. Y lo logra, pero parece que se le acaba rápido la inspiración y recurre al bajo método de contar mis malas experiencias de la preparatoria. Sin aceptarlo, me apresuro a callarlo, pero, las sonoras risas de los señores me retienen a medio camino, con dificultad me trago mis palabras y dejo que continúe. Pronto empieza a hablar sobre Makki y Matsukawa también, me recuerdo escribirles después a los dos, estoy seguro que ambos pueden encontrar una manera de vengarse, incluso si él no está cerca. Pero ahora solo me encuentro yo, solo me queda sacar paciencia que no tengo mientras rezo porque ya estemos pronto a llegar.

Tras unas largas horas, por fin llegamos, puedo ver el aeropuerto antes de llegar al estacionamiento, no soy el único, pues, el auto queda en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Oikawa vuelve a su tarea de animar el ambiente. Cuando el auto se detiene, salgo y me quedo a un lado esperándoles, al instante mi atención es captada de inmediato por la edificación que se impone en nuestro frente, su techo lleno de curvas, tal serpiente deslizándose, esta cubierto por ventanas de extremo a extremo; a pesar no poder compararlo con el alto de los edificios de Tokio es compensado por su largo que no parece tener fin. La construcción pareciera tener vida propia, una que alberga a miles dentro suyo, con un porte fino y siendo realzada por la luz del día me quedo admirando su belleza. Me encuentro tan ensimismado que olvidé venía acompañado y Oikawa me trae de vuelta a la realidad de la peor manera, al escuchar el sonido de su celular al tomar una foto y su risilla irritante, volteo ya sabiendo lo que había hecho, dispuesto a enfrentarlo me acerco advirtiéndole con la mirada lo que le esperaba y el lo nota en un segundo, como es costumbre, trata de calmarme poniendo cualquier excusa, eso me molesta más, hasta que opta por ponerse detrás de su madre a modo de protección. La señora sonríe ante nuestras actitudes y excusa a su hijo alegando que nadie podría evitar tomarme una foto al mostrar una expresión tan tierna. Oikawa le sigue el juego y se defiende utilizando la misma razón. No puedo soportar la pena al oírles, resignado decido voltearme al sentir mis rostro arder y olvidar el tema antes de darle otra razón más a Oikawa para molestarme.

Sin tardar más, nos dirigimos a la entrada del lugar, pasamos por control de seguridad antes de poder entrar de verdad. El interior me recuerda a un centro comercial, las personas sobran aquí, puedo notar a extranjeros por todas partes, algunos hablando, lo que creo yo son sus idiomas. Preveo que es fácil perderse aquí, así que me mantengo cerca. Antes de siquiera pensar en explorar el nuevo lugar, tuvimos que esperar a Oikawa, quien tenía que ir a revisar que todo estuviese en orden con su vuelo. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos metros atrás descansando, sus padres comenzaron a hablar, a veces era llamado por su madre para opinar de algo. Por mí parte, estaba distraído viendo a través de la ventana, los aviones se mostraban creyendo estar en un desfile, con su variedad de tamaños y colores; mi vista logró alcanzar uno que estaba siendo abordado. No puedo calcular cuánto tiempo me quedé apreciando la vista hasta que escuché la voz de su madre llamarme, la señora empezó a hablarme como su principal receptor.

—¿Ya has pensado en qué hacer, Iwaizumi?—pregunta con su habitual sonrisa.

—Pronto voy a postular a la universidad que deseo — le confirmo. Puedo ver como ensancha su sonrisa con mi respuesta.

—Eso es bueno —se alegra—. Se que tal vez no vaya a ser lo mismo sin Tooru cerca, pero espero que te vaya bien —desea con su sonrisa que ahora le hace cerrar sus ojos marrones. Puedo apreciar los rasgos que ha heredado su hijo. A la vez, me causa curiosidad como pueden ser ambos muy parecidos y tener un aura antónima.

Su madre siguió hablando pero no pude seguir el tema de conversación, sus palabras iluminaron un pensamiento de repente y mi cabeza no lo dejó ir. Oikawa estaba por irse. Ya no tendría que lidiar con su molesta personalidad, ya no iban a haber más bromas y sus tontos apodos, no más tiempo juntos. Es extraño, esto ya lo sabía, ¿entonces, por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza?, pensar en una inmensa distancia separándonos me hace sentir como si algo faltara en mi interior. Me pregunto repetidamente porqué quiero ir hacia dónde él está ahora. Me retengo de moverme de mi lugar y trato de hacer un mayor esfuerzo en escuchar lo que su madre me dice. Pero no puedo. Me cuesta mantener la mirada, mis manos se cierran en un puño donde pongo toda mi fuerza. Mi cabeza traza un camino hasta Oikawa, pero retengo a mis pies de llegar a la linea final. Los minutos se hicieron eternos a mi percepción, hasta que pude verlo acercarse, entonces mi cuerpo se calmó un poco. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, todos hablan tranquilos y deciden explorar el lugar. Les sigo sin quedarme muy atrás, trato de apaciguar mi interior que grita por respuestas. Sin percatarme, Oikawa se había ido acercando a mí, hasta quedar a mi lado, llamándome hasta que le note. Hace un puchero y se queja por no ponerle atención, me dan ganas de golearlo de solo escuchar sus palabras. _He estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo._

—¿Por qué tan distraído, Iwa-chan? ¿Acaso, ya me extrañas? —bromea. Sus palabras se sienten tan precisas, tanto que me da escalofríos de pensar que lo haya descubierto—. No te preocupes, Oikawa-san siempre te tendrá en su mente.

—¿Quién querría estar en tu mente? —Sigo su broma fingiendo que todo esta bien. Me alivia escuchar mi voz sin un cambio—. Da miedo, siempre pensando en cómo controlarnos.

—¡Eh! Eso es solo en los partidos —pausa—, bueno, en otras ocasiones también, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo —se defiende. Sus brazos están en su rostro sobando sus ojos, parece murmurar algunas cosas pero yo solo intento no reír por su comportamiento.

—¡Qué malo! Te estás burlando —exclama. Parece que no pude mantener mi expresión—. Muchos pueden pensar que yo soy el malo pero la verdad es que, tú eres peor que yo.

—¡Ja!, ni tú puedes creer lo que acabas de decir —le refuto—. Pobre de tus siguientes compañeros.

Mis propias palabras me hacen volver a mi pasado estado. Me desconecto del presente sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos. Todos estos años jugando juntos están por terminar. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos? Pensar en la espera me hace sentir un cosquilleo en mi pecho. La charla con Oikawa queda lejos para mí ahora y solo me concentro en él, a unos pasos, hablando, riendo, actuando, molestando. ¿Es en realidad malo estar con él?, otra pregunta que aparece sin aviso. Entonces empiezo a pensar sobre todos estos años con él, en los buenos momentos, en los malos momentos; lo feliz, lo triste; las peleas y las reconciliaciones. Todo viene a mi cabeza, presentándose sin orden dejando del lugar un caos. Oikawa empieza a preguntar si estoy bien, temo que se de cuenta y mire a través de mí.

Vuelven a pasar las horas, ya hemos terminado de recorrer el lugar, es curioso como por dentro parece más pequeño, o al menos, yo lo he sentido así, culpa tal vez de mi estado de en nubes. Nos volvemos a posicionar cerca de alguna ventana. Miro el horizonte, el sol ha empezado a descender, el color del cielo ya comienza a brillar en tonos naranjas, me parece también sentir un poco de frío. Oikawa está a mi lado, ambos mantenemos un silencio que no me atrevo a romper. Pero parece que él quiere lo contario.

—¿Mañana que vas a hacer? —pregunta sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

—Supongo que estudiar para el examen —Volteo a mirarlo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer apenas llegues?

—Mandarles una foto del lugar —hace mofa de él mismo. Se toma unos segundos para sus siguientes palabras—. Te voy a escribir —avisa ahora sin risas de por medio.

No respondo más, mi boca no se atreve a soltar alguna palabra, pues las suyas lograron callar cualquier respuesta. No sé si logra darse cuenta. A los minutos vuelve a hablarme una vez más.

—A pesar de no haber llegado a las nacionales, fue divertido jugar con ustedes —confiesa y está vez mi mente le presta especial atención—. No puedo tener una última vez, ¿verdad? —lamenta, la tristeza es notable en sus ojos.

—Ya no con nosotros. —Cierro mis puños—. Pero te espera mucho allá afuera —le animo, a pesar de yo también sentir ese agrío sabor en mi boca.

—¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste luego de nuestro último partido? —pregunta. Su rostro no parece ser perturbado por los recuerdos o emociones de estos. Asiento con un sonido—. Cuando regrese, voy a cumplir las mías— asegura.

_“Pasajeros del vuelo JA3426 con destino a...”_

No termino de escuchar el mensaje, pero ya sé que el tiempo se acabó.

—Bien. Te estaremos esperando. —le garantizo. Quito mi mirada del frente y me volteo hacia él, le encaro ahora sin temor—. Regresa y cumple tus palabras.

—Los voy a vencer a todos —jura. Me enfrenta también, ahora con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Nuestra conversación termina ahí, sus padres se acercan a despedirse, él les sonríe con cariño y los abraza, al final terminan en un abrazo los tres. Cuando se separan su madre trata de secarse las lágrimas, él le besa la frente y le acaricia su cabello. Por momentos su sonrisa flaquea, pero lo vuelve a intentar. Voltea a su padre y este le abraza una vez más, el abrazo es fuerte como si no quisieran separarse, ambos cubren sus rostros en el hombro del otro. Puedo ver la expresión de Oikawa cuando asoma su cabeza, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su boca está sellada. Se mantienen los tres juntos por unos minutos más. Se terminan separando y Oikawa se acerca a mí una vez más, ninguno dice algo, él solo alza su puño y entiendo que ya todo fue dicho. Alzo mi puño también, los chocamos una última vez.

Oikawa agarra sus cosas y empieza a caminar hacia el abordaje, se detiene a unos pasos, se voltea y nos saluda con una gran sonrisa mientras agita su mano, entonces vuelve a su camino hasta que ya no podemos verlo más. Solo quedamos sus padres y yo, ninguno habla, no creo que alguien tenga las ganas de hacerlo. Nos mantenemos fijos en la ventana, viendo al rato como un avión está siendo abordado, no podemos verlo pero sabemos que él está ahí. Tiempo después el avión despega, lo veo alzar vuelo y alejarse en el horizonte. Nos quedamos ahí un rato más, cada uno en su mundo. Con los minutos empezamos a caminar a la salida, sus padres se disculpan conmigo por no poderme llevarme de regreso, quieren aprovechar la distancia que es más corta ahora para visitar a su otro hijo. Oikawa ya me había comentado de esto antes. Agradezco que sea así porque no tengo la energía para mantener alguna conversación. Sus padres insisten en pagar por un taxi pero me niego a que gasten demás, entonces deciden darme el pasaje para los buses de regreso, termino aceptando su gesto de buena fe. Salimos del aeropuerto y cada uno toma su propio camino.

El frío parece aumentar pero me concentro en buscar por el bus para regresar a casa. Falta tiempo para que llegue uno, entonces espero mientras me quedo atrapado en mi cabeza, este llega y de milagro puedo notarlo, o quien sabe, tal vez ya pasaron otros antes y yo no me percaté. El bus está casi vacío, elijo ir hasta el fondo, me queda un largo camino hasta llegar a casa, no hay problema si decido dormir un poco y olvidarme de todo por un rato. Después de varios intentos fallidos, me conformo con mirar por la ventana, distraído con el paisaje en constante movimiento. ¿Cómo estará Oikawa ahora?, mi cabeza no quiere tregua e insiste en pensar en él. Pero ahora que ya estoy solo, me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos sin preocuparme de mis futuras acciones. Pensar en él ya es inevitable, ahora al menos, ya no necesito fingir no saber que me pasa, enfrento este sentimiento que he estado ignorando tanto tiempo. Recordarle me produce ese sabor agridulce en mi boca pero sigo, sigo porque es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. ¿Si no te hubieses ido habría tenido la valentía de mostrar estos sentimientos? Lo más probable es que sí, pero apenas supe de tus planes me negué a atarte conmigo, no puedo verte guardar tanta frustración al siempre estar rodeado por estos supuestos prodigios que no podíamos alcanzar por más esfuerzo que pusiésemos. _Vuelve cuando sea el momento, quiero escucharte a ti y a tus tontos apodos._

El camino es olvidado, tanto como quisiera olvidar este dolor en mi pecho. Mi garganta pica, quiero llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, soltar todo hasta rasgarme y esperar por mañana, aunque se que nada va a cambiar, no importa. Será un día lejos de ti, pero, también un día más cerca de que vuelvas. El frio llega incluso dentro del bus, escondo mis manos en mis bolsillos y solo cierro los ojos, consumido en tus recuerdos, en el sonido de tu voz, en tu terquedad, en tu infantil carácter, porque una de las mayores cosas que me gusta de ti es tu personalidad. Si puedo dormir hoy, quisiera soñar contigo, verte cumplir tus sueños, porque ya te vi llorar, ya probamos el sabor de la derrota, ahora quiero ganar, verte ganar.

El bus anuncia que se acerca mi parada. Con el cuerpo entumecido me dirijo a las puertas, estas se abren, y a pesar de no sentir mis pies o si quiera que camino, logro salir del transporte. Soy recibido por la noche oscura y las luces de la ciudad iluminado este fría noche. Tan fría que me hace temblar por unos segundos. Lamento no haber traído algo que me abrigue más, trato de cubrir lo mejor posible mi cuello con la chaqueta, mis manos a pesar de haber permanecido en mis bolsillos están heladas. Las froto cerca a mi boca y soplo dejando que sienta algo de calidez. Volteo y miro a mi al rededor, en otro momento hubiera elegido tomar el otro bus que me falta, para cortar más camino a casa, pero he estado sentado por horas y mi cuerpo esta cansado de eso. Con esperanza camino por las calles esperando que el esfuerzo caliente mi cuerpo. Paso por las calles tan conocidas, aunque ahora están rebosando de publico, el gentío le da vida a los locales que brillan en luces. Para ellos no parece que hubiese ningún frio, solo hay risas mientras llevan a sus hijos. Los pequeños juegan, piden por entrar a esa tiendas que les llaman la atención con tantos colores. Los adultos pasean con bolsas llenas hasta los hombros, se muestran con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro, parece que disfrutan de comprar en esas tiendas. Puedo escuchar música y el ambiente me recuerda a un festival, pero no creo que haya uno en estas fechas, pienso en si todos los días son así ¿Por qué parecen tan felices a mi vista si siempre ha sido de esta manera? 

Camino, solo camino, retengo las ganas de correr, porque mi cuerpo quiere explotar. Y a pesar de estas emociones tan impulsivas, me encuentro sin energías, estas contradicciones me exasperan, me irrita sentirme así, pero la tristeza no se va, entonces me refugio en los recuerdos y sonrío por ti. Este caos me acompaña hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, hasta llegar a _su_ casa. La veo por unos minutos, imaginando que él sale de ahí y me saluda, empieza a molestarme por esta afuera a estas horas, decide pasar la noche conmigo mientras mira algún partido de volley. Espero unos minutos más con la esperanza de que se cumpla mi fantasía, pero el tiempo pasa y nadie sale. Vuelvo mi vista a la puerta de mi casa, pongo la llave y entro. El frio que me abrazaba afuera entra conmigo, ahora recuerdo que el invierno acaba de empezar.

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar, aun no me acostumbro a volver a utilizar una computadora...  
> ¡Regresó Haikyuu! Y ahora también, estoy más animada a completar las ideas que tengo en borrador.
> 
> Este fic nace por mi curiosidad sobre una despedida de esta pareja, y por ver una vez la escena después del partido con Karasuno en la película TwT
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
